REBORN
by ThatBookworm129
Summary: What if Tris never died? What if Tobias found her again? Follow what is left of the Divergent characters in their new life.
1. Reborn

REBORN- A DIVERGENT/INSURGENT/ALLEGIENT FANFIC

IF TRIS DIDN'T DIE

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOOKS***

CHAP. 1

4 TOBIAS/FOUR's POV 4

"Come on, take some risks, _she_ always did." Zeke told me from the back.

I wish they didn't use that word, _her_, _she,_ as a weapon against me. It has been almost three years since her death, three months ago I scattered her ashes as I zip-lined for the first time. Tris's ashes. Too young, too gentle to die but...

Tris is gone.

"Oh, Four, don't be such a wimp, we're just looking around, to see other places. You know, not Chicago. Outside." Christina teases at my side.

I know that I'm not making the best decision, but I nod. For her. For Tris.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It has been five days we were traveling and finally we are out of Chicago, far, far away. We stopped when we saw the buildings in the distance. So, civilization did indeed exist, out of our home. Today, later, we will go and greet people. For now, we're just finding hiding spots for weapons. They could be violent.

_Pfft_, I blow air out of my mouth to see it become mist in the freezing cold air, _pfft_.

"Be quiet, Four. They'll hear us from afar with noise like that." Zeke glares at me warningly.

"Alright. Hey. Look though, the mist. It's like... a spirit. A ghost." I respond with a grimace.

Of course. Ghosts. Spirits. Like Tris. Dead.

Christina stifles a laugh. Time to set off. Zeke motions for me to get off the seat of the truck and to start walking. For a good half-hour we walk in silence, like soldiers single-file marching into the new town. At the greeting sign we stop for a moment. Is this a good decision? Whatever. We came so far anyways.

"Stop. What're you all doin' 'round here? Not invading, I hope." a man in a Official's uniform on.

"No sir, just seeing what other cities are like." I answer before Zeke or Christina could get into any mischief.

The man studies my face for a moment and then nods slowly. Wow, so much for a hard time getting past security. For a while we walk around, people peeping at us from their windows. Then, I hear it.

"Tobias? TOBIAS!" someone yells. A girl.

I turn. No, but she's dead, she's gone, I saw her body! It is Tris. It looks, sounds like... TRIS! She is holding a handsome young man's arm, he being around the same age as me. Jealousy flares up in me when I become calm. No, it could not be Tris, but as she runs to me I see... Tris.

"No. You're not... you're not Tris. She's dead." I hiss at her.

She curls back, "But I am. David banished me. Those shots... I had to pretend they were real. The ashes, not mine. The body... the body that was supposed to mine, it wasn't. Just a fake. I was an interruption, a nuisance, and a rebel. And they sent me here, and _they, I_, didn't know the way back. I thought I could remake my life here. Then, I saw you here. Today."

I see past the disguise I think this woman is wearing but I see Tris. Before I make rash decisions, I pull the corner of her shirt down just to see the should. Just. To. See... The birds! So this is Tris, so my life inside isn't dead, I was revived. Reborn, like Tris was.

Reborn.


	2. RETURN

CHAP. 2

4 TOBIAS/FOUR's POV 4

So Tris is alive, finally alive!

"I have so much to tell you." I press my forehead against hers.

She sucks a breath in, so I see her ribs. With my fingers I trace them, making my way slowly up to the birds. Before I get a kiss in, the man she was with before was next to us.

"Beatrice, who's this? Who are they?" the man asked obviously annoyed.

"My friends. And... and my boyfriend." Tris stuck her chin up.

"But I thought you liked me. Loved me." the man, shocked, speaks.

"Ronnie, I didn't love you. I liked you. But as a friend," Tris sucks in another breath, "...as another brother that I didn't have."

Ronnie, the man, angered, shouts. "I CARED FOR YOU. I LOVED YOU AND YOU SAY YOU WANT THE PAST BACK? THEY LEFT YOU BEHIND, BUT I HELPED YOU!"

"And I thank you for that. I'll try to keep in touch, if you want, but it's time for me to go. I wasn't meant to stay anyways." Tris swallows.

"_Let's run._" she says from the corner of her mouth so only Christina, Zeke, and I hear.

So we run.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wait so... You're back!" Caleb is overwhelmed with joy.

Tris nods and quickly hugs him pulling back quickly. I remembered the look on her face when she saw the new Chicago, our new life.

Together, hopefully.

We had dinner and we had lots of questions to ask Tris. I actually think she was getting uncomfortable and a little overwhelmed until I took her by the shoulder and wished the others a good night. Evelyn had long moved out and found her own place, her own new life. So, Tris lied in bed with me and we talked.

"So, you really zip-lined? And scattered "my" ashes behind you? I don't believe it." Tris teases me with a small grin.

"Ha. Ha. Yes of course. They used your name. It's very powerful, you know." I respond slightly amused but slightly awkward. I don't know what to be. I'm in between, I guess.

"Yes. Like your name." Tris whispers into the darkness.

I don't want to respond, so I just pull her closer to me.

"Sorry." she mumbles against my chest"

"It's okay, Tris. It's okay." I answer.

And before I know it we kiss.

It has been a long time but the feeling is familiar to me. I feel at home for the first time and when she pulls apart I dip down to kiss her back. I trace her face with my fingers and when we pull apart we laugh.

And

Then

We

Fell

Asleep.


	3. A Visit

CHAP. 3

4 TRIS's POV 4

I almost forget I fell asleep with Tobias at my side. In morning I wake up to Tobias's scent and slowly and gently I slip out and go into the bathroom. Quickly I shower and survey my hair, which has grown very long since I last cut it years ago. Once I found scissors I carefully trimmed my hair to a decent length.

"Awake already?" Tobias yawns from behind smiling at me in the mirror.

"Yes. And I cut my hair. You like it?" I ask putting the scissors down.

"Well... yeah." Tobias smirks as he sees me roll my eyes.

He puts his cold hand on my stomach and I feel butterflies. For a second I feel so girl like and I just want to look beautiful for Tobias but I learned long ago he wasn't looking for the cover.

"So, how are you?" he mumbles around my neck, arms around me.

"I'm alright. Still adjusting." I pull his clasped hands apart and touch his chin. "Go shower, Tobias."

He nods so I quickly step out and step outside. There, I find Christina and Zeke waiting for me.

"Breakfast?" Christina asks smiling.

"Yes." I answer smiling back, and this time, I'm not faking it.

After about 15 minutes of breakfast Tobias enters the room and slides next to me at the table. He smells fresh, like he poured handfuls of the showering soap on himself. His stubble had been shaved and his hair was combed. As usual he wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Silently he grabs some bread and shoves it down his mouth like a ravenous animal. I roll my eyes and in response Tobias smiles around the toast.

Later, Tobias insists that we all practice weaponry just in case. I shoot the gun with precision and without a blink of the eye. Caleb then walks in and picks up a gun and smirks at me.

"I've improved" Caleb grins a little, proud of himself.

To show that he was right he shoots and I am surprised that he doesn't flinch. And I am even more surprised when the bullet is just a centimeter away from the center. Caleb laughs in pure amusement when he sees the shock look on my face. My brother, the Erudite traitor, better than me? Wow.

Christina and Zeke run off to do some errands or something and Caleb is back to studying. That leaves Tobias and me alone in his apartment.

"Finally, alone." I say.

"How long will it last, do you think?" Tobias looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

I look at our clasped hands. "Not even a half hour."

"Well, let's get busy." he raises his eyebrows at me and I swear I will melt.

No, I will not die from numerous bullets or death serum, but that smoldering glare kills me every time. Tobias places his hands on my hips and pushes my gently to the wall. I am blushing and I hope he doesn't notice. He dips his head in to kiss me and we stand there, against the wall for three minutes just melting into each other and kissing. Then there is a knock on the door and Tobias groans and gives the door an annoyed glare. Teasingly, I shove Tobias gently back and I reach for the doorknob.

And I become very scared because HE is here.


	4. The Visitor

CHAP. 4

4 TOBIAS/FOUR's POV 4

"I heard _someone _is back." David gives Tris a quirky grin.

I grab Tris and put her behind me to protect her but she just leaps back to my side and raises her chin. Figures.

"What do you want?" I growl at David.

"Just to welcome our new... or old member back into town." David gives a sincere smile.

"That's not why you're here. Tell me, why did you send her off?" I ask him harshly without hesitation.

"Look, I thought she was a danger to our society, I couldn't let her harm that many people. I wasn't thinking straight; forgive me, I beg you." David pleads but I don't believe him for a minute.

"Then drop on your knees and beg me, beg US! The damage has been done..." I yell.

Tris puts a finger on my lips silencing me. Is she crazy?

"Look, Tobias as long as he doesn't kill anybody else I will forgive him. For now." Tris glares.

"But-" I start

"But nothing. Get out of here David. And yell at the pillow, Tobias. Honestly, I'm sick of fighting, any fighting." Tris sighs and marches away.

So, I ruined it. Ha. I thought I was helping her. Go figure, I guess. David gives me a sincere pleading look and I spare a second of my life to listen to him.

"This time. This time I mean it, I really want to be forgiven." David leaves with those words.

Hurriedly I run out into the halls to find Tris. She is just outside the apartments, her head in the palm of her hands.

"Hey." she mutters not looking at me.

I sit down on the cement next to her and put my arms around her. We sit there in the sun for long minutes, silenced by our actions.

"I'm sorry." my voice trembles a bit as I speak, "I'm sorry."

All Tris does is nod but she puts her head on my shoulder and we watch the sunset together. All I want to do now is protect her but I know she stills expects me to treat her like before. Like Four. Like Tobias Eaton. But I am not Tobias Eaton anymore.

I am not Four.

I want to be with Tris and protect her.

I am Tobias Johnson.

And this is my new life.

And after the sunset ends I pick Tris up and drop her on my bed. We are too tired to talk, too tired to argue. Too tired for anything but sleep. I kiss her cheek and I put my arms around her and

I FELL ASLEEP LIKE I

FELL IN LOVE

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	5. The Truth

CHAP. 5

4 TRIS's POV 4

****NOTE 1 MONTH TIME SKIP****

I woke up long before Tobias so I cleaned up and quickly set out. After a little bit of deciding I went into Christina's room without a knock.

"Wakey wakey Christina" I shook Christina by the shoulder gently.

"Shuddup." Christina mumbled.

She turned around with hair stuck to his face and opened her eyes blinking a lot.

"Oh. It's you." Christina rolled out of bed.

Christina was wearing a pink tank-top with black sweatpants. Teasingly she punched me in the shoulder and went into the bathroom. I sighed knowing she wouldn't been out for a while. So this morning, I ate breakfast alone until Tobias and Zeke burst in.

"Where were you?" Tobias asked urgently.

I rolled my eyes and say, "Breakfast obviously. Why are you so worried anyways?"

"I'm worried because I thought you were gone again!" Tobias scolds me.

"You're just being paranoid. I'm just fine." I tell him.

Tobias grunts and slides in the seat next to me grabbing some French Toast. After he shoves the toast down his mouth, he slides his arm around me gripping my arm like he's trying to cuff me in place.

"I just... worry about you. Leaving again, with David's visit last month I was worried. I don't think I could ever handle you leaving again." he explains staring into space.

"I wouldn't ever leave you if I could help it." I tell him fiercely.

"Well that's the thing I'm worried about. Someone taking you away from us... _me_." Tobias whispers into the crook of my neck.

I tilt his chin up and look into Tobias's eyes and I see his love for me. Quickly I hug him and kiss him before he moved away. I hear Christina gagging from behind us so I give her a glare.

"Tobias I think I need to talk to David now. Will you come with me?" I ask.

"Why? Why would you go back to the man that 'killed' you and abducted you?" he argues.

"Because I think it's the right thing to do, Mr. Overprotective." I smirk at him.

He sighs but nods anyways. Now I just need to know what I should talk about to David.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello, David." I enter the door with Tobias tagging behind.

"Tris." David nods, acknowledging me.

"David I want to forgive you. And I also want to know the real reason why you sent me away." I almost choke on the words but I manage to get them out anyway.

"The truth is a powerful thing. And you want to know the truth?" David's eyes are sad.

"Yes. _I do_. I do want to know the truth. Now." I keep my tone calm but demanding. I've had a lot of practice.

Slowly David sits down in his chair and sighs a little bit. "As you know, I used to love your mother. And you remind me of her in some ways. I couldn't handle it. And, yes I honestly did think that you were a menace... a danger to the society. If everyone were to rebel against me, against the government, you could see where that were to end. Some how it ended right... but we didn't know how to get you back."

So the truth heard, Tobias and I respectfully nod at David stepping out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	6. Decisions

CHAP. 6

4 TOBIAS's POV 4

****NOTE 1 MONTH TIME SKIP****

Lately I've been a little too overprotective of Tris, I admit. I've decided to let her be for today- so she could spend it as she wants. I love her and I don't want her to be lost. She is mine, and I am hers, but I have no way of ever confirming that. Sometimes I test the fear landscape and I see that I have regained the fear I lost three years ago. Out in the cold I breathe and puff out mists again. Like the day I found Tris again.

Christina sits next to me on the bricks. Slowly she turns to look in my face so I turn to look at hers. She is expectant and I see that she wants me to begin the conversation she clearly wanted to have.

"Yes?" I ask reluctantly.

"I heard your ruckus. Do you want to talk? About Tris?" Christina asks.

"Well," I pause to think, "well yeah."

"And?" she questions.

"And I am afraid of losing her. Again." I confess turning back around.

"There's a way to solve that, you know." Christina has a twinkle in her eye.

"What plan do you have now, Nosy?" I tease, but I am truly interested.

"Well it involves a pretty ring on her finger and her saying yes." Christina winks.

"What? You want me to propose?" it was really a question but she answers anyway.

"Yes. Let's go look at rings!" she exclaims.

"Okay. But not now." I stare into the distance. Can I really do this?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hi Tris." I grab Tris's hand as she enters the room, "You have fun?"

"Yeah. May or may not have made Caleb so scared that he peed his pants." Tris laughs.

"That's my girl! Making her older brother look like an idiot, eh?" I wink at her.

"Well to be honest, it was an accident. But don't tell anyone." she shrugs.

"Wait here, what did you do anyway?" I spin her around onto the sofa.

"We went to the Ferris Wheel and I was on the lowest cart. Fell off in front of his face."

"WAIT, WHAT?" I ask her in a ready-to-yell voice.

"Um, right about that. I kind of fell a little. Just a little bruise." Tris's eyes are nervous looking everywhere but at my face.

Jaw set I tell her, "And this is why heights just aren't my thing! You could've broken bones, ended up in the hospital. Brain damage, you could be DEAD! Tris, DEAD!"

Trembling Tris stares at her lap. "Don't yell at me."

"How could I not yell at you? You could have been gone." I shout with tears in my eyes.

"Look, it was just the bottom cart. I'm alive, look!" she gestures her body.

I sigh in frustration. Doesn't she understand that she could be gone, lost? Dead? Or maybe I really am being overprotective but I don't really care right now.

"Let's go to bed." I grab her by her arm and shove her toward the shower.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	7. The TV

CHAP. 7

4 TRIS's POV 4

****NOTE 1 MONTH TIME SKIP****

Tobias and Christina are gone again, doing who knows what. That leaves me with Caleb and Zeke. Caleb is studying- of course- and Zeke is looking at old pictures of Uriah. His eyes are watering so I grab his left hand and squeeze hard for a moment. I know that it is hard. It is not fair that I got to live... and he didn't. I was meant to be dead but he wasn't meant to be dead.

"Life isn't fair you know." I say out of context.

Caleb looks up from his books and tells me, "Yeah a lot of things aren't fair."

I sigh. What was I to talk to these two? Obviously they didn't want to talk so I went out and visited Matthew.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Matthew!" I greet him.

"Tris! I thought I would never see you again!" Matthew laughs with joy.

"Yeah." I respond.

"So, the plan worked out in the end. Except, you weren't supposed to, _you know_, die. But everything else is alright. Come in." Matthew smooths his shirt over and gestures toward what is apparently his house.

"Nice living quarters." I compliment.

"Hey, I like this nice Tris! But thank you, being a top scientist has his perks." Matthew laughs.

"Wow, is this something from the past?" I gesture to a monitor looking thing. Like a computer but bigger and without a keyboard.

"Yeah, it's called a TV." Matthew places his fingertips on the TV, "Want to try? All it has are 'reruns' whatever that means."

I nod so he presses a button on a remote control and the TV flickers on. Matthew shows me all the 'TV shows' and finally he ends with the last channel and it looks interesting.

"What's this, Matthew?" I ask.

"Oh. That's my favorite show. It's called Doctor Who or something like that." he answers.

We watched that for a while until I bid him good-bye. I hurried home. Hopefully Tobias will be there.

"Hello, Tris." Tobias puts an arm around me.

"Hi, Tobias." I greet.

"I have a surprise, if you don't mind." he tells me.

He guides me to a moonlit room and we walk over to the window. The moon is very bright and beautiful; the stars, I swear are twinkle-ier than before. Still, I don't know what Tobias wants so we stand there for a moment.

"Christina helped me with this; I have to ask you something." Tobias clears her throat.

"Yes. Anything." I gaze at the beautiful lights in the sky. I wonder if anyone from the past has ever been up there in "space" before.

Tobias clears his throat and begins to speak...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	8. THE PROPOSAL

CHAP. 8

4 CHRISTINA's POV 4

I know what Tobias is about to do and I'm just so... So freaking excited! I hide in the dark corner careful not to make a sound. It was beautiful tonight, and it was the perfect moment. Come on, Tobias! Speak! Say it now!

He clears his throat a little and looks at Tris with glistening eyes.

"You know how I changed my last name?" Tobias asks. Well this is different from what I planned but I shrug to myself in the corner. Whatever, as long as he does it.

"Yeah" Tris turns to look at Tobias.

"Well maybe you should change your's too." Tobias is jittery, he is nervous.

"Why? What's wrong with Prior?" Tris tilts her head. She has no idea!

"Well, it's too much of the past. A bad past." Tobias mockingly tilts his head to match Tris.

"Okay. So, what should I change it to?" Tris questions bringing her head up straight again.

Mirroring Tris, Tobias quickly says, "Well Johnson. That's a great last name, you know." He turns away quickly but turns back to face Tris. Nervously he scratches the back of his neck.

"Are you... are you proposing to me?" Tris jumps up and down. No idea she could be so girly. But, I would get excited too so I can't complain, really.

Tobias, without a word, kneels down and brings the box out. The gold was bright and radiant like the moon; like Tris Tobias said. It had a sapphire straight in the middle. It was beautiful; I couldn't have chosen a better one for Tris.

"Yes!" Tris exclaims, "Yes!"

I step out the shadows and raise my eyebrows. "We all know that I'm planning this, right?"

"Yes, I guess. How long have you been there?" Tris smiles at me.

"All this time." I shrug.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

4 NO ONE's POV 4

Tris and Tobias sat in their bedroom in the glistening moonlight. They talked for a while but soon they fell asleep. Tobias's arms were around Tris and Tris's arms were around Tobias. It was a rough couple of years and I'm pretty sure Tris's fake death caused quite the impact.

But this night. This day. It was as close to perfect as they could get.


	9. THE WEDDING

TOBIAS'S POV

****NOTE 5 MONTH TIME SKIP****

Today was the day. I was getting married to Tris. Forget about fiance, girlfriend, whatever. We would be husband and wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.

The name sounded funny rolling off my tongue, but I liked it nevertheless. I was wearing my silver suit and a blazing red tie. For the first time in a few weeks I had shaved off my beard. Or my stubble. Either way, I looked neat. Calm. Handsome. My shoes were a shiny sort of brown, and my fair hair was grown and gelled into a comb-over. We didn't have a proper priest, or whatever. After the war, the wedding traditions had changed. Tris and I would just say the vows; say "I do" (hopefully) and that would be that. Zeke, my chosen best man shouted my name.

"Hey, Tobias! Come on, we gotta get to the front before Tris does!" Zeke laughed at me.

As I walked out I gasped. The walls weren't walls; this was a patio wedding. The "walls" were flaming orange curtains (Dauntless), and the chairs were blue (Erudite). The arch was yellow- for Amity naturally (no pun intended) as they were more like the farmers of our little world. Lace was curling around the arch (Candor). Last but not least was white roses with petals dipped in gray dye (Abnegation). People were crowded in the seats; in the corner of my eye I saw my mother in the front row giving me a happy smile.

"Wow. Christina and Tris did a good job, huh?" I muttered to Zeke, at the front.

Zeke's response was cut off as music started playing. My heart jumped. Here came Tris. She was gorgeous, as usual, but she was wearing a faintly orange dress with her hair curled, flowing down her shoulders. Gently Zeke nudged me in the ribs. Ow.

"Breathe!" Zeke whispered, reminding me.

I let go of my breath just as Tris arrives next to me. Trying not to be nervous, I give her a little smile, and she smiles back.

"I promise to never fail you. To never let you go again. And I, _I_ promise that I will do my best to keep you happy, _make _you happy. And I promise that even though I have a fear of heights, I will get over it. I would get over any fear, _face_ any fear, for _you. _Only you. No matter how many beautiful, gorgeous, hot women are in a room, you will always be the most beautiful, the most fair of all of them. I can't promise you a rag to riches story, but I sure to hell can give you my love. And my happiness." I speak, at first slowly, but then quickly and clearly.

Tris smiles at me, her grin wider now and begins her vows. "I will always love you, the only man I will ever love. The only man I will look at this way. And I promise to be by your side, during sickness, fights, or anything. I can't promise a rags to riches story either; but I can, as sure as heaven and hell, promise you that I will give you all my love, only my love, and while I'm at it; happiness as well."

"I do."

"I do."

I slip her radiant ring on her ring finger. It looks perfect there. Tris puts on my ring on my ring finger. I look at her and shyly, I put my hands on her waist. We were forehead to forehead, looking at each other in new eyes until Christina yells in an excited voice (for once happy for a kiss,) "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE."

Now we were truly one, Tris and I. Bonded by love, like glue. We walked down the aisle, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, husband and wife, with Tris's head on my shoulder. I smirked at Zeke and waved a small wave at Evelyn. When we were in the "limousine" I finally looked at Tris clearly, my eyes no longer blurred with happiness.

Hesitantly I asked Tris, "Will you truly love only me and no other man, boy, woman even? I know Evelyn couldn't keep that promise." At first Tris looks at me with wide, surprised eyes, but then she smirks.

"Well maybe I can't. I already broke that promise."

"Caleb?"

"No"

I feel a lurch in my stomach. Anger. I crack my knuckles.

"Who do I kill?"

"Don't kill him."

"Who. Is. He?"

"Trust me, you don't want to kill him. He'll call you and me Mommy and Daddy." Tris's eyes glitter.

I gasp. Unintentionally, I stutter out, "How long?"

"About three months." Tris looks at me.

Shifting positions, I gently reach out my shaking hand and place it on Tris's stomach. Tris smiles and sighs as she places her hand on top of mine.

***************************************AFTER THE AFTER PARTY ***************************************

At the after party Tris and I danced a bit until Tris got tired. Then we ate food, made a toast (Tris had apple juice instead of wine so I joined her in having simply apple juice). Before everybody left, we made one final announcement.

"Tris is pregnant."

Cheering burst our eardrums as Tris and I left.

Best. Night. Of. My. Life.


End file.
